Bitten
by ChromEne
Summary: The Vongola Mansion having another rough night (as usual). What are the outcomes if you send the Mist to a suicidal mission? (1896) I own nothing of KHR just the plot. *Discontinued due to casualties and a message inside...*
1. Chapter 1

Running down the grand dark hallways, the blood full moon clearly shining through the large window panels, Chrome quickly approached to Tsuna's office panting as she tried to regain her breath. Opening the large doors in a quick manner, Chrome searched the large room for Tsuna.

"Bossu we got some trouble outside…" Chrome reported as she noted the amount of paperwork settled on Tsuna's desk that almost looked like skyscrapers reaching the roof.

"Bossu?"

"Ah Chrome! Doumo, and sorry I didn't catch what you said..." Tsuna pushed the paperwork across his desk to make room to see where Chrome was.

"The broken werewolves of the Rebenji Family attacked again but with… two thousand of them in pairs…" Chrome replied in worry.

"You're kidding me!? Last time they were slippery enough to get 100 of them and only 2 managed to scratch the front gates open! Also the amount of paper works that loaded on my desk within 12 hours time!" Tsuna started to pull his gravity-defying hair out remembering the piles and piles of paperwork that one night.

"So Chrome, just by guessing Ryohei and Hibari are already out there. Do they need of back-up?"

Chrome quickly nodded and grabbed Tsuna by his cape and dragged him outside the Vongola mansion despite his attempt of persuading Chrome not to get him involved _as _backup. Chrome let go of Tsuna's cape and stood uncomfortably behind him. Ryohei watched the werewolves scratch the Vongola entrance gate and Hibari leaning against a pillar, polishing off his tonfa.

Tsuna silently cried as he saw the gates beginning to break apart. _'There goes 3 hours of my life into the office' _

"WHERE IS OCTOPUS-HEAD AND YAMAMOTO TO THE EXTREME!?" Ryohei bellowed at Tsuna who was almost defended by his loud voice.

"We're going to have a long night…" Tsuna muttered in a low voice as he wore his mittens which within seconds turned into X-Gloves. Ryohei opened up his box weapon, Kangaryuu; whistling at the opponents whom have enraged over the gates. Chrome materialised her trident and opened her box weapon, Mist Owl. Hibari didn't budge from his pillar only shifted his sharp eyes when the Entrance gates broke down from their hinges.

"JYUUDAIME! SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" Gokudera quickly jumped in front with Yamamoto grinning as usual as he took out his katana.

"ATTACK!" Tsuna yelled as the all the guardians vanished into battle.

This was going to be a long night for the Vongolas

* * *

**_2 AM – Vongola Private Infirmary Room_**

"Itte! That stings…" Chrome complained quietly when the nurses applied ointments on her cheek that was slashed open by one of the werewolves (which they met their end quite shortly). Chrome wasn't a full sledge vampire unlike the other guardians excluding Lambo. She had a many organs replaced since her unfaithful accident. All of which belonged to a vampire who attempted to save her at the same time. (Anyone want to take a guess who it is?)

"Miss, can you please stop shaking? It's only going to sting a bit when I apply the next one. I promise" '_LIAR!' _ Chrome bit down on her tongue when the nurse pressed firmly.

"It hurts and stings! Take it off!" The nurse obeyed and patched it up properly.

"You're free to go now dear!" Chrome quickly got up from the bed side and hastily walked out of the room. She disliked how the room smelt like formalin; a very strong sent that makes her head spin.

_'It would have been a lot better if I was fully human or fully vampire not sitting on the fence between the two…' _

Chrome carefully walked through the hallways and quietly took a look around her surroundings as if she was being watched. Paranoid? Maybe. She came to a halt when she accidentally bumped into none other than Hibari. He didn't look too happy seeing an overly large patch on her cheek. Chrome did have a hint of jealousy recalling that Hibari was a full sledge vampire meaning he could heal faster than she can, despite having all his bones broken(that is if that ever happens).

Hibari gave a concerned look at the patch but was blocked from view when Chrome covered his face with both her soft hands.

"Don't worry about it…. And don't look it like that, it's not as bad as it was before." Chrome answered his silent question before Hibari pulled Chrome into his embrace and teleported off to the Foundation Room.

* * *

**_Hibari's Room (in the Foundation)_**

"How long until it goes off." Hibari asked as he removed his cape and loosened his tie.

"3 days at the most. It's not too bad… well at the speed it is healing" Chrome lied down on top of the bed and quickly took majority of the blanket to wrap herself around it.

"You look like a worm when you do that, plus it's **my **blanket so share while you live here." Quickly he tugged a corner of the blanket that which Chrome was clearly unhappy about when she lost half of her cover to her boyfriend.

"Demo…It's colder than usual…." Chrome stated sheepishly, after all she was right. It is 7 degrees in Italy, normally Hibari wouldn't be able to tell since he is a warm-blooded carnivore (or so he says). Pulling Chrome closer to him he closed the gaps between themselves as Chrome snuggled in to take in all the warmth she could grasp from Hibari.

"Don't you have a mission to go to tomorrow morning?" Hibari quietly asked as he turned off the lamp lights across from the bed still grasping Chrome in his arm. In response he felt her head nod slowly against his chest.

"What kind of mission." Hibari stated sternly.

"Assault and spy mission… with the VARIA… Apparently Bossu had enough of the Rebenji Family…" Chrome let out a small yawn and rubbed her eye_s _sleepily.

Yes, Chrome was always assigned to spy missions. Anything involving collecting information from common rumors to top-secret files was her job as a mist guardian. Hibari couldn't say he was entirely happy to know she was going with the Varia out of all aligned families. After all, most of their missions _were _suicidal and beyond dangerous, (not that a carnivore like himself would admitted out loud) however it is common sense to think so, yet _she _out of all people are sent with them on these kinds of missions, it makes him proud to think and say she is an omnivore among a group of herbivores in their mafia family.

"Complete it fast Omnivore, so I know you're still safe." Hibari gave a small kiss in Chrome's hair aware she was sleeping soundly already. Instantly, he felt a slight pang in his heart. Was it nerves? or maybe just the cold really _did _get to him. Shrugging it off, he thought it was about time he had a nap too.

* * *

"...uya... Kyouya!" Chrome called out poking Hibari's face after a few more seconds of poking Hibari snapped awake.

"Keep the finger to yourself before I bite it to death." Hibari gave Chrome a sharp glare and muffled her face with a pillow.

"Stop! Stop! Bossu called you earlier! For..for an emergency meeting!"

"What does that boneless herbivore want now." Hibari glanced at the window noticing how the sun shun right through into his eyes. "It's too early."

Chrome managed to grab hold of the pillow away from Hibari and exhaled.

"Bossu called all of us... and I have to leave as soon as possible after the meeting.." Chrome drew the curtains half way letting only a small amount of light in due to a certain person's problem of not being a morning person.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Go ahead" Hibari opened to go into the bathroom as gave a small nod to Chrome before she left to the Meeting Room.

* * *

_Okay that is all for Chapter 1. It is short by I will try to make the other chapters longer._

_Please Review._

_**A/N: Chrome still has both eyes. All male characters in the Vongola have a cape (You know, basic Vampire dressings).**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna twitched.

**"ITS YOUR FAULT WE DON'T HAVE THOSE COMFORTABLE CHAIRS!"**

"Maa maa Gokudera~ Meetin' Room number 1 should've finished its' repairs by the end of the week~ Plus didn't you blow out the windows? Hahaha!" Yamamoto swung on his chair laughing lightly as Gokudera gulped down his pride and stole a glance at the decimo. Tsuna sunk his face into the cold, hard table remembering the finance of the room's repairs.

"GOMENASAI JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera slithered down to the floor slamming his head into the ground in apology. He knew Tsuna had a heart attack when he saw the bills for the damage repairs on his desk no later than 2 hours after the incident that day.

'_The Money...'_ Tsuna paled remembering the damage repairs. The horror when the long, sturdy table snapped into pieces when Hibari snapped at the so called "peace" being disturbed then Lambo crying because apparently Ryohei pulled out his horns in the process of punching Gokudera in which he was screaming at Yamamoto for disagreeing on some plans he thought of... then Mukuro appears from god knows where 'kufufu-ing' his face off attempting to 'save' Chrome from the disaster which only made it worse than having 5 cyclones in the one room!

Chrome slowly opened the meeting room's door to see Gokudera torturing his head against the floor and Tsuna growing paler by the second. _'Must be the Finance...'_

"Bossu?" Tsuna jumped out of his seat by surprise and tumbled over Gokudera who was still banging his head against the ground. **_CRASH!-_**

"C-C-Ch-Ch-Chrome chan! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Tsuna spat out while still trying to catch his breath from the fright.

"J-Jyuudaime- I can't- Breathe!" Gokudera panicked and gasped for air as he was slowly getting crushed by Tsuna's weight who was on top of his back. "Gomenasai Gokudera!"

"Why is it so loud. Even the crying cow couldn't be this loud." Hibari scoffed lowly leaning against the entrance where Chrome jumped in surprise, unknown to her senses he was casually leaning there.

"Can't you appear... much more humanly?"

"Don't group me with those herbivores."

"But-"

"I know your half human. Your not one of them however _they _are acting like one." Hibari gestured inside with his eyes closed at Gokudera and Tsuna who both were crying comically like little kids.

"DAME-TSUNA!" Gunshot echoed through the mansion as Reborn pulled the trigger leaving a hole through the ceiling.

"REBORN! STOP RISING THE PRICE OF THE REPAIRS! PLEASE!" Tsuna crawled towards Reborn's chibi feet and begged mercy toward his property.

"Stop acting like a baby dame-Tsuna. Now get up and start the meeting even Ryohei is here with lambo in... 5...4...3...2..."

"I'M HERE TO THE EXTREME! LAMBO TRIED TO RUN AWAY!" Ryohei climbed through the window pulling an unconscious Lambo up by his cape.

'_Poor Lambo...' _Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Hahaha! Now everyone is here lets start!" Yamamoto sang out as he continues to rock on his chair.

"Wait Minna I got an idea that may prevent more damage caused to the Vongola Mansion." Reborn _attempted _to hide his smirk on his chubby face but was clear thanks to Tsuna superstition that his 'idea' was something worse than 5 cyclones in one room.

* * *

"Okay so how is everyone feeling? Comfy?" _Reborn_ smirked his little face off at every guardian seated with pillows strapped all over their bodies with rope which, Reborn claims to suck the flames out of the user if they emit some.

"I FEEL LIKE THE AMAZING HULK! IF ONLY THIS WAS GREEN TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei attempted to flex his pillows out like as if it was built muscles however the more he tried the more restricted he felt.

"It's impossible. The ropes bound together like the frequent fights you as a family have each week." Tsuna felt like Reborn also had enough of the constant fights in the mansion... but he secretly wished he didn't say it in those terms.

"I swear I will bite everyone to death if they create any stupid loud business. Being held down is enough for me to handle."

"Maa maa even if these are tight the meeting is only a short one, right Tsuna?"

"I'm sweltering in this..." Chrome gave a meek glance at Tsuna looking for an answer to Yamamoto's (fabulous) question.

"Well! It should take about 20 mins... Anyways let's get started! First of all-" Tsuna slides an indigo folder towards Chrome who panicked when it sled past. Well it wasn't her fault she was forcibly tied down with pillows out of all things. "Uwah! Sorry Chrome... Anyways that's all your details on your mission." Tsuna stood up and retrieved the file and lied it in front of Chrome. "Best to open it when you're out of here!" Tsuna quickly whispered into her ear then stole a glance at Reborn who polished his gun.

"Ah.. Arigatou Bossu." Chrome stared down at the thick indigo file. Ohh she has a long day ahead of her already and it wasn't even 1 PM!

"Jyuudaime! Maybe we shouldn't get Chrome involved since she already needs to go to a mission." Gokudera had a glint in his eyes with his (so-called) brilliant plan.

"Chrome you're free to go." Reborn stated as cut open the ropes with his pet chameleon which transformed into a knife. It didn't take long for Chrome to high-tail out of the room. She knew something was going to go wrong in mere minutes.

* * *

**Back in Meeting Room 2 **

"Hm... Tsuna is it a good idea for Chrome _not _to get included in this." Yamamoto claimed as he drank water through a straw infront of him.

"No way on earth would she be able to move stuff around. She is weakest!" Lambo let out a lazy yawn unaware of the 2 pairs glares he is receiving from his right. (If chu don't know it's Tsuna and Hibari.)

"Oh~ Ahoshi. So you think you could manage the Gate repairs while we fix the mansion by yourself- Hmmmm" Gokudera has evil glints in his eyes has he _bargained _with Lambo. As for Lambo he shook his head violently understanding what trouble Gokudera was taking him to do.

"All 6 of you are slow, even a snail sending a mail from America to Italy would have been faster. Hurry up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pointed his gun straight at his head as Tsuna ducked down underneath the table.

"HAI HAI! OH GREAT REBORN SAMA! JUST PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Tsuna peaked above the table seeing the hitman already asleep with a snot bubble; lowering his neon gun.

"How much longer are you going to take up my time worthless herbivore. I have some places to be other than here." Hibari glared daggers at the pimped boss knowing well biting him to death would be useless in this pillowed situation.

Tsuna took this as a signal to wrap things up before it gets ugly... too ugly.

"OKAY! Gokudera and Yamamoto!"

"Yes Boss!" Both Storm and Rain Guardian attempted to salute but just raised their heads up high.

"Your job is to repair the Vongola Mansion's Entrance Gate! Is that clear!"

"Yes Boss!" Reborn fired his gun while he was still in his dreamland and before he could wake up fully both guardians teleported out of the room obviously not in the bet to mess with Reborn.

"Looks like two of our guests has escaped. I'll teach them a lesson when they are finished with their jobs." Reborn fired Ryohei and Hibari free from their pillow straps and it didn't take long for Hibari to teleport out of the room.

"Ryohei you are to fix the Mansion's front Pillars and trees if you may-" Tsuna was quickly cut off from his speech when Reborn shot a bullet through his hair.

"GOT THAT TO THE EXTREME! REPAIR THE PILLARS AND GROUNDS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei bolted out of the room not willing to get shot by Reborn.

"So. Dame-Tsuna not that you rudely awakened me."

'_but you woke yourself up by firing the bullet'_ Tsuna sweated..

"However, which job did you give Chrome? I have her files here." Reborn pulled out a thick indigo file with Chrome's name written on it and with a Varia and Vongola stamp on it.

"...Oh shoot... Did I give her my file..."

From Meeting Room 2 loud wails were heard followed by endless echoes of gunshots.

* * *

**Vongola Private Airport, Italy**

Chrome looked around the large airport that was crawling with all kinds of business-mans, Spies, Workers and even members of other aligned families.

"Gate 18... Just exactly how many gates do we have... Let alone how long does this hallway travel..."

Chrome strolled pulling her suitcase through the crowd while she looked at her tickets.

'I thought bossu said I had a job with the VARIA... I guess I was listening it wrong...'

Chrome turned to her left to see all the windows drawn shut blocking out the harsh sun that threatens her half-kind. In the distance she saw a butler waiting near her destination. She stopped in her tracks as she felt off.

"Ma'am your gate is this way. Please do not obstruct the walkway." An officer shoved Chrome along to her gate not listening to Chrome's poor protest.

"Miss I shall take your luggage from here. Hope you have a good flight with us." Chrome sweat-dropped at the formality. Where on Earth does her family get these people from?

"A..ano! I'll take the bag by myself thank you..." Chrome gripped tightly around the handle of the luggage and extended her hand with the boarding pass towards the butler.

"Have a safe flight Miss." The butler gave a small smile before quickly taking the passes and opening the doors to the private jet.

"Um... I'm just asking... how long will be the flight to Violetcoast?"

"About 18 hours and an extra 4 hours including the connecting flight you have Miss."

"So long..." Chrome commented as she walked into the jet closing the door emotionless. She felt drained. It was such an exhausting day. She had to attend a meeting only to get held down like bugs then she had 3 hours to pack and run to the airport in time for her flight and now she has the liberity to fly for 18 hours at dawn out of all times.

The jet plane was big. It had plenty of room to sleep and move around. Defiantly a lot more different to what she had last been on.

"I just want to stay home...-"

"With me."

Surprised, Chrome spun around to see Hibari relaxed on one of the long passenger coaches with a blanket already over himself.

"Didn't Bossu call you in to stay in the Mansion Kyoya?" Chrome picked her luggage and tried to shove it up into the luggage compartment but was in short of reach despite her reaching one her tiptoes.

"Didn't your herbivorous Boss tell you to drink more milk at least you could reach this high." Hibari appeared behind Chrome's pety body towering over her as he pushed the luggage properly into the compartment.

Blushing deep shades of red she purposly stepped on Hibari's foot but only deep rumbles of a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm just a bit smaller than the average height for my age. I..I'm not that short!" Chrome hid her face in her hands knowing her face could now rival the colour of the sun.

"Hn... Milk could also help you grow in other places too Omnivore. I'm sure you're aware of." Hibari let out a smirk as he grabbed onto Chrome's cleavages earning a swift punch to his face. More laughter escaped from his lips has he took hold of Chrome's fists and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Y...you're so mean to me... But seriously why are you here."

"Untouched business left in East Violetcoast. Since you're already going there I'll hitch a ride." Hibari took his seat again and pulled Chrome into his lap shortly gave a low, dark growl when he saw the flight attendant stop by. Chrome knew what she was telling her with the forced crooked smile and her dark aura spilling from her face.

"Miss Dokuro... I assure you... we have _plenty _of seats... if you may sit on a _proper one._"

Chrome scuttered to the seat opposite of Hibari; lowering her head in embarressment.

"Hn... no 30 year old women flight attendant, divorced only 2 weeks ago should be jealous of a lovers act. Am I right Ms Morgan?" Chrome attempted to hide her smile at such scene only to get wacked behind her head by Ms Morgan.

"_Please. Stay COMFORTABLE during the flight. Weathers are clear as always. Hope you have a fantastic flight with Air Vongola._" The Attendant left stomping loudly to the staffs department pissed at Hibari's words. They were true and they stung. Stung painfully through her mind.

"See what I mean when I said you're mean Kyoya." Chrome moved back next to Hibari pulling the blanket over her he used currently.

"I don't."

_DING!_

_"We are leaving Italy Vongola Airport. Please put on your seat belt and refrain from smoking and using your phone... Er. Not that I order you to not do it or anything but for the sake of sanity and all. Anyways Lets just get going... I hate my job as a pilot..."_

Chrome turned to the window and saw the sun already setting into the orange horizon. Blinking a few times she pulled off her medical patch away from her cheek.

_'Huh... It healed a lot quicker than what I was told.'_

The private jet finally took off into the clouds. Before Chrome could glance down to see the patchworks of the Earth Hibari closed the shutter with a loud _CLICK._

"If you're done looking at the world I demand you not to kill my eyes in the process."

"Then close your eyes! Its not like everyday I get to fly on a plane unlike you!" Chrome pouts heavily at the stuborn Cloud and turns away quickly not willing to make any eye-contact with him.

A waitress quickly (and shakingly) walked towards the two Vongolas with a notepad and gulped.

"Um... excuse me... Would you like any food or wa-"

"Herbivore I would have called you if I needed any." Hibari glared at the new disturbance that stood by him.

"You could try the new coffe-"

"Its fine Mayu. He doesn't need anything however do you have any tomato juice in medium strength?" Chrome smiled sweetly at Mayu noting she doesn't look like she has reached her 20's yet.

"You could order Milk for the better-." Another punch was earned.

"Um... We have some... I think... I'll go check and bring some!" Mayu sprinted off anyway from the violent couple fearing she will be next.

"Weak."

"Uruse! Why does Milk even consern you!"

"Could be good for my and your future." Hibari smirked as he pulled Chrome's head lazily onto his shoulder petting her fluffy hair for abit then making his head comfortable on it to sleep on.

By now Chrome would have sworn she saw her soul fly out of her body from overheating herself.

_'J..just... W...why... What kind of future is he thinking of...'_

* * *

**Entrance Gate, Vongola Mansion**

"Gokudera~ How exactly are we suppose to lift the gate now that we put it together? Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed as he admired the peice of artwork left on the ground taking up majority of the lawn space.

"URAHHH! WE WILL JUST GET A SUPER STRONG UMA TO LIFT IT UP!" Gokudera wore his glasses and started to chant strange words as he made rounds around the gate.

"Hahahaa! Okay~ Whatever you say~" Yamamoto fell back down to the freshly clipped grass and watched Gokudera merrily made circles all through out the afternoon.

Wait freshly clipped? The Rain turned his head to see Ryohei running at an extreme speed with a grass cutter toward Gokudera yelling his head off.

"Well I guess this is a good idea to run away now~ Hahahaa~"

Minutes later Bombs exploded and Sun flames were shot around the Vongola Entrance.

* * *

Okay this was a bad chapter T - T I could have done better but I had a lot of family come over to my house and I went Hospital twice due to sickness and soon school is starting! DX

Please leave a review. All comments and suggestions are welcomed. (I could really use a suggestion just to see what people expect~)


	3. Friend of the Author Notes

_**Friend-of-this-Author Notes.**_

I there guys! I'm a friend of this author!

I am sorry to say she has passed away 2 weeks go due to a few illnesses.

She was a little weak though I bet she was happy to write this to share with everyone.

(I realized she still had her account logged on my computer so here I am)

I'm not exactly sure what to do with this story but if anyone would like to complete it for her.

I would be very sincere to you.

Thank you everyone.


End file.
